Twin of Geass
by Hitman Alice
Summary: One of Rebellion, the other of Peace.They made an unbreakable vow, but could it be possible that a simple contract can ruin it all. Is it really true that Blood is thicker than water? or it's simply just, Promises are made to be broken... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Contract_**

_"Blood is thicker than water"_

* * *

"Forever and Always." a pair of 8 year old twin promised each other as their smallest fingers met and crossed. The boy has a light brown hair with violet eyes while the girl has long silky black hair tied in two high pigtails and green eyes. They stood across the elite school of Ashford Academy in Japan, who witnessed the vow they made for each other.

_After Eight Years_

An eight year older version of the twin stood in front of the Ashford Academy and was smiling sweetly with each other. They wore the academy's uniform, an all black long sleeves and pants for boys and a khaki long sleeve for girls and dark green skirt.

"Good Luck, Dear Brother!" said the black haired girl with green eyes as she waved to him gently, with her hair down and now waist length.

"Likewise, D-Dyan..." he answered back to his_ dear sister _whom he afraid to call like the way she calls him because of humiliation. Hell! They're not children anymore... but young adults... why won't she just grow up along with him? But he knows how to understand her very well.

Dyan pouted in displeasure of the way her brother called her. But, she lightened her face already...

"We better go in... Sis, before the bell rang..." the brother invited.

"Dylan-kun!" an irritating voice of a girl was heard suddenly as the twin was about to enter the building. They turned behind and saw a black haired girl with some strands highlighted with the color of blue and gray eyes wearing the same uniform Dyan was wearing.

"Forgetting about me?" she approached the twin only to receive a death glare from Dyan, while Dylan just scratch the back of his head laughing in anxiety.

"N-Nina... of c-course not... So may we.?" Dylan explained feeling a bit of tensed air between the two girls standing both sides of him, they both nodded and they all headed in.

x...x

_'Ever since brother and I had enrolled in this school this girl has always been like a snake who always wrap around Dylan's arm.'_ Dyan thought, irritated at the scenario ahead of of her. _'Ugh! How I hated her!'_

Dylan looked behind to check if Dyan was still there only to see a murmuring sister behind. He chuckled in his mind and she noticed her brother staring at her. She glared at him and looked away, giving him a sweat drop on his head.

Still feeling a lot of displeasure, Dyan didn't notice another student walking across her. They bumped into each other and stumbled upon the floor. Grunts and groan was heard as every students who has vacant classes and those who are all around the school grounds stared at the scene of a chocolate brown haired boy with blue-green eyes who landed over a girl with his lips pressed against her... _accidentally_. Murmurs was heard and the two could not decide if they would stand up already but would face humiliation or just wait after the crowd fades.

But Dylan, as a supportive brother quickly sat Nina aside and ran towards them. He grabbed the lad off Dyan and punched him heavily to the face.

"Hey! T'was an acc-" the chocolate haired boy's complain was cut after recognizing the guy who just punched him, "Dylan?"

Dylan had the same reaction, it was none other than his and Dyan's best and childhood friend, "Karasu.?"

x...x

"Man! It still hurts!" Karasu complained as Dyan continue caressing the bruised cheek.

"S-so... " Dylan tried to apologize, "It's your fault anyway..." he continued forgetting about the '_sorry_' part and blamed it to Karasu still.

_'He never changed... He's still the same Dylan... Full of Pride.'_ Karasu thought reminiscing his younger version.

The conversation was broke when they spotted a mysterious green haired girl walking, absent minded across the street with a big truck threatening to hit her.

"Look!" they all warned the girl but the truck already hit her.

They all feel sorry for her and tried to walk near her bloody body. But it surprised them she was not dead yet. S he was alive, stood up, wiped her blood from her face, and they saw a still fair skin, not having a single wound. The green head walked to them with her golden eyes locked on their terrified stares.

"Thanks for the warning, young ones..." she thanked which gave more terror at the three. She continued walking to them, then grabbed Dylan by his collar. "You kinda not look like him, but your eyes are like his" she described Dylan then let go of him turning her head to Dyan, "So, she bore a twin..." she added, "Do not be terrified, young one... I am C.C., an old friend of your father..." C.C. finally introduced herself to them.

"Father?" the twin both asked. "But we do not have... a father..." Dyan continued looking down at her feet.

...

Silence filled the air, until C.C. spoke up again,

"So how would you like to have a deal with me?"

* * *

Dylan (Di-Lan)

Dyan (Da-Yan)

...

uhm... r-review p-please. :) -Lillan Artemis


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashbacks with C.C._**

_It won't be too late when the smoke clears,  
cause I, I am still here_

* * *

A sight of a bloody king on the hands of a fraud rebel _Zero_ was the scene in the whole Britannian Empire. All emotions were seen on the resident's faces. Some are sad, mad, glad, while some just didnt know know how to feel for the 99th Emperor of Britannia, _Lelouch vi Britannia._

_'Bad news for the Elevens;_

_Celebration for the Black Knights;_

_Mourning for friends and family,_

_But they didn't the plan of **C.C.**'_

x...x

In an island, far away from Pendragon, the green haired witch made a residence there. C.C. stood in still and silence as tears started to form in her eyes hearing the bad news, a very very bad news from the television. She hurried out of her place taking her destination to the Pendragon Palace.

x...x

(C.C.'s POV)

_'This can't be right...' I don't know why this thought just came randomly out of my head. All of a sudden, my feet just wanted to go to his place, my eyes longed to see him for the very last time, my body just wanted to feel him again. But there's no way I'm gonna let him go without filling his contract with me, 'Just wait there, Lelouch... I know I could save you.' I assured in my mind. _

_There I saw him lying, loosing consciousness on the ground along the palace. With his silky white robe that had crimson stains of blood. I walked beside him and put my arms under his head as support. "S- C.-C..." he uttered my name between sets of heavy pants and gasps and touched my face so gently. "L-lelouch." I said as I tried to hold back my tears. But why does it always have to be late for me? Tears started to stream down my cheeks and he continued wiping it all for me._

_"T-th..." he tried to speak again but I know he's just pushing his self too hard, "ank- y-y..." He is thanking me, and he give his greatest smile to me before... Wait, No way! I said I'll save him. That smile would be the last thing I'll remember on his face, but I still want to see more from him. And this time I'll make sure 'IT'S NEVER TOO LATE'._

x...x

"Why did you just not let me die?" Lelouch asked.

"You gotta finish your contract with me," C.C. answered, "You can never escape from me..." she added while turning her back at him.

"As long as I have a place in this world... There's gotta be a place for you too." C.C. left him those last words then she walked, smiling, far from him.

* * *

*grins* So what do you think? Kinda OOC, ne?

Well, in this chapter, it was cleared that Lelouch my Love (eh? C:) was not dead yet...

and... AH! I forgot what I have to say again... sorry C;

maybe next time! hope you enjoyed this one...

::KINDLY REVIEW PLEASE!::

-Lillan Artemis


	3. Chapter 3

**_Innocence_**

_This moment is perfect,  
Please don't go away_

* * *

The twin reached the gates of their home. Each one dashed inside, feeling excited about the sweet smell of chocolate coming from the kitchen, where a light brown haired woman wearing a simple yellow apron over a sleeveless white shirt and blue pants was cooking.

The kitchen door was too small for a two person who were trying to compact themselves together. But these two stubborn siblings still set themselves in a very _sticky _situation. They were trying to compete about the chocolate cake inside the oven.

"I'll g-get in... f-first..." Dyan said between grunts while pushing Dylan away, beside her.

"N-no! m-me f-first..." Dylan argued while pulling Dyan from the back of her coat.

The woman noticed the arguing twin at the doorway. She shook her head, sighing, she walked towards the twin. The two noticed a shadow then suddenly stopped the argument to look up. They saw a light brown haired woman with her green eyes staring at them and arms over her chest.

"Hi Mom!" the twin greeted in unison and grinned at the woman.

x...x

"Mom! I'm home!" Karasu sang inside their house while searching for his mother.

"What made you stayed late at school?" a red head woman approached behind Karasu with her blue eyes staring deeply at him.

It made Karasu sweat all over his face, feeling nervous about his mother, "I-I..." he stammered explaining.

"Your what?" she asked impatiently.

"Kallen! You're being strict towards my son again!" they heard a manly voice before Karasu finished explaining to his mother. They turned at the door and saw a chocolate brown haired man with his green eyes gleaming at them.

"Dad?"

"Suzaku?"

Both Kallen and Karasu exclaimed gleefully at him.

He grinned at them but face suddenly turned serious , looking at Kallen, "I know that you were just trying to be a good mother but don't get it the wrong way..." Suzaku said to his _wife _while giving her a hug, "He's sixteen now. And you just can't keep on telling him what to do." he explained then released Kallen from his arms turning to his smiling son.

Kallen sighed heavily, "Alright, alright. But aren't you two hungry?" she asked. The two rubbed their stomach as a response.

x...x

Dylan and Dyan was left alone in the kitchen eating the halves of cake only for them.

This moment was so silent until Dyan tried to break it.

"Brother? Do you know about something called _Knightmare_?" Dyan asked hesitatingly.

"Were you asking about my dream last night?" Dylan answered trying to mock his sister, then started chuckling.

"No!" Dyan exclaimed madly at him, "What I meant was K-N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E." she spelled the thing.

Dylan's eyes turned wide feeling familiar about the stuff and felt like something cold hit his spine cord.

Then a sound of broking glass was heard. They looked behind and also saw their mother shocked about what Dyan was asking for.

x...x

Father and son moment was happening inside a kitchen.

"So how was your first day in Ashford?" Suzaku asked a full mouthed Karasu.

Karasu almost choked the food in his mouth in the urgency to answer the question.

"Fine Dad, there's Dylan and _Dyan_..." he answered indicating sweetness over the name that was italicized.

Suzaku nodded, "Have you met any other friends except for them?" he asked again.

Karasu stared silently at him.

"What?" he asked while wiping his face thinking that it was the reason his son was staring differently at him.

"Nothing... nothing..." Karasu denied but it was obvious to his father that he was lying.

"Something bothering you? You know you can always tell me..." he urged the boy that he finally yielded.

Karasu looked down, "Do you know about..." he started, "A girl named C.C.?" he asked worriedly while looking up to him only to see a wide eyed Suzaku.

Then a sound of shattering glass was heard.

"WHAAAT?" Kallen screamed from the top of her lungs.

* * *

okay... here's another chapter. and hoped you liked it...

( I always really forgot what I have to say and forgive me please for being such an _amnesia girl_...  
but it was only because I was either stressed in school, happy that I have updated, or sometimes nervous that you might not like what had just written in every chapter.  
j-just review nicely, please. No worries I know how to accept criticism and I'm not expecting a compliment. I just want a nice way of saying a review... thanks) -Lillan Artemis


	4. Chapter 4

**_Too Much to Ask_**

_Secrets are not made to reveal_

* * *

Lots of people dressed like a maid and body guards were panicking to and fro around the big palace of Pendragon. Worries painted all in their eyes.

"I'm afraid of what the king will do to us if he found it out..." one of the men in the body guard's rank said.

_'That stubborn princess...' _a boy with yellow blonde hair wearing a yellow hooded shirt and black pants and sneakers thought, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Uh... Son, Kouji? could you do your father a little favor?" one of the guards approached him.

Kouji rolled his golden eyes over him, then performed a heavy sigh."What?" he asked feeling irritated.

The father just scratched the back of his head while sweats dropping down his face. "Remember that place where I brought you and Princess Lia to make her stop her tantrums when you were just younger?" he asked his son in a sweet pleading tone that he could not resist him.

Kouji looked suspiciously at his father, "You were asking me to go there and check if you were right. Right?" he cleared exactly what his father really want him to do.

He nodded awkwardly to his son.

Kouji let out a sigh, "Fine." he said and left. Leaving his father in a wide smiled face.

x...x

The shocked mother calmed her self immediately then bade Dyan to clean up the mess of the shattered glass. The daughter quickly got up to follow.

"Dylan. We will have a talk." the mother informed Dylan with a stern face towards him. Chills went down his spine as he nod slowly, responding to her.

And Dyan, though confused and a bit frightened at the sudden event, just continued cleaning the broken pieces of glass on the kitchen floor with her mother and brother walking passed her.

_'Why am I excluded?' _Dyan thought as she pouted.

x...x

_'Don't over react!' _Kallen got the warning of Suzaku's wide eyes to her.

Karasu looked behind only to see his mother grinning and bent down to clean the broken glass. "Why?" he asked looking to both of them.

The parents played innocent in front of him, "Don't mind son, I just lost control over these two glasses of water that it slipped out of my hands..." Kallen excused.

"O-kay..." Karasu answered suspiciously, raising a brow at his grinning father.

x...x

Kouji reached the huge playground set in the middle of a forest. The place seemed to be old and rusty. Kouji looked around, scanning the area.

_'I just wasted time.'_ he thought, gritting his teeth in dismay. But the moment he turned his back, he knew he heard a familiar voice.

"Why bother looking for me? I know you're just forced to do it..." the voice, which was obviously owned by a girl said trying to provoke Kouji.

He turned to his back and there he saw a purple headed girl with her silky and shiny hair that reaches until her waist swayed with her elegant black dress as the wind blew so gently. She had her furious black eyes locked on him. Kouji stared at her from head to toe and just saw that she was barefooted with her high heeled white sandals held by her hand. He walked towards her.

"Don't go near me! Go away!" the girl screamed.

But Kouji still did and carried her by hugging her thighs and had her stomach lie on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Princess Lia, but it's an order." he apologized but in a very rude manner.

_'You'll pay for this. Ugh!' _Lia thought in furious anger as flame blazed on her eyeballs.

* * *

You see I'm depressed... so I need more time to know myself. Forgive if not gonna give a lot more update...

just ask if you didn't get some things... I'll answer.

Nothing more. -Lillan Artemis


End file.
